Bounty on my Heart
by angryreviewer123
Summary: This story takes place after X-Men 2 the movie. After being sent after a mysterious girl in a bar, Wolverine finds himself falling for her. But how much is he willing to put up with just for a girl? Rated M for future lemon.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as I entered the club, the smell of beer, cheap perfume, and sweat hit my nostrils; it was enough to make me want to turn and walk out. The "music" playing from the speakers pounded against my eardrums, making the floor and walls shake it was so loud. Brightly colored bodies crammed onto the dance floor, dancing to the music and grinding against each other; in some cases, it looked like they were having sex. I gazed across the bar, looking for the girl the professor had described.

"Trust me, Logan, you won't be able to miss her," the professor said, projecting her image into my mind. Shiny red hair flashed like fire; it almost had a pink tint to it. Her eyes were dark, but faded to other colors; the professor warned me that they changed depending on her emotions. Her face was borderline pale, but matched the rest of her. I looked for this face as I scanned the bar. Finally, I found her at the end, watching the dance floor with no interest whatsoever.

I walked over and took a seat next to her on the right. She didn't seem to acknowledge my presence so I ordered a beer.

"Jack Daniels, ice cold," I said, slapping a five on the counter and grabbing the beer. I took a long swig and swung around to observe the crowd, but glanced at her from the side. Her expression was that of boredom, she watched the crowd but didn't seem to be looking at anyone. Her eyes were the dark gray I had seen earlier and in one hand she held what looked like a Shirley temple. Just as I was about to say something to her, some guy in a skinny jeans and a black t-shirt approached her with a two beers in hand.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked, offering her the beer.

"You can get lost," she countered, making full eye contact with him.

"Why so harsh, baby?" he cooed, placing the beers on the counter and trying to take her free hand. "Why don't you come dance with me? A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be sitting here alone." He smiled, trying to tug her to her feet. With a swift movement of her hand, she broke free of his grasp and placed her hand on the bar.

"How 'bout you get lost like I already asked?" she snapped getting off the bar stool and standing up. She was taller than I expected and the high heel boots she wore gave her an edge.

"Oh, c'mon you don't have to play tough with me, sweetheart." He tried again, placing a hand on her arm. "You just need to loosen up a little."

She sighed and brushed his hand off her arm. "You asked for it," she smiled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. With a small flicker, her irises turned silver. With one swift motion, she threw a punch at his face, stopping centimeters from his nose, and opened her palm to release a powerful gust of wind. The offender was thrown against the opposite wall. The music died and everything was silent. Everybody was either staring at the unconscious man or the women who had just thrown him across the room without laying a finger on him. From somewhere in the crowd, a girl screamed and someone yelled, "Mutant!" Her eyes started glowing red and I took this as a good opportunity to get her attention.

"Let's go," I snarled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the exit. Much to my surprise, she didn't fight back. Instead, she allowed me to run out the door with her. Some people tried to make a grab for us, but a quick slip of my claws made most of them jump back.

"There are two of them!" someone yelled, evading my claws. Others shouted about calling the police and some ran around frantically, not sure what to do. Apparently, it didn't cross anyone's mind to block the exit, but that made my job easier.

Outside the club, everything was quiet.

"We can take my bike," I said, pulling her to where I parked it earlier.

"Umm, I don't think so buddy," she said, stopping and pulling back her wrist. "I can take care of myself." The sound of sirens turned our gazes away from each other.

"Look, unless you want to spend the night in a jail cell or have your picture running across the 5 o'clock news, I suggest you get on the back of the bike and shut up," I said, firing up the engine.

She paused for a moment and stared at the approaching lights. With a sigh, she swung up behind me. As soon as her arms were wrapped around my waist, I took off in a cloud of dust. Hitting the black top and turning left to towards the mansion, I heard her soft exhale. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"You owe me a new bike."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who are you?

"Okay, so again, why did you send studdley over there to get me?" I asked the professor, crossing my legs and arms and leaning back in the plush arm chair I was sitting in.

"I've been watching you telepathically through celebro. You seem to have abilities that could be useful to the X-men. I thought by observing you I would be able to help you with your…. problems." He frowned at the last part.

"I don't have any problems!" I snapped getting up and walking to the window where Logan stood, arms crossed, staring out the window.

"You don't call burning down an entire school a problem?" He asked bluntly. I turned to stare at him, heat building in my body.

"You don't have control over your emotion based powers yet, I think with some training and help you could," the professor finished. "Watch."

The heat that I had been feeling cooled itself and my mind went blank; for a few blissful seconds. It was like my whole body was numb. No energy, no emotions, no memories; it was just me. Almost as soon as it happened, it was taken away. I opened my eyes to find the professor smiling at me.

"Okay, you have my attention," I said, walking back to the chair in front of him and sitting down. "How did you do that?"

"Well, as I already explained, I'm a telepath. I merely entered your mind and relieved you of all your emotions, therefore taking away your abilities. From what you've described, your powers are completely fueled by your emotions. Is that correct?"

I turned my gaze away from his blue eyed stare.

"Yeah, that's basically how it works." I answered looking down at my hands. "When I'm happy, I feel light as air; when I'm calm and collected, I'm cool as water; when I'm stern and concentrating, I'm hard as a rock; and when I'm angry, I'm hot as fire. It's never just me." I lifted my face to look at him again.

His eyes were kind and understanding.

"Well, maybe I can help you with that."

"And this is your room," he grunted opening the door and leading me inside. I entered slowly, looking around, and planted myself on the plush bed.

"It'll do," I declared, bouncing a little to check the springs. "We're gonna have to do something about the pink though. I don't do pink."

He let out a snort and put his hands in his jean pockets. I couldn't help but notice hisbig hands and which were attached to two very manly, muscular arms. My gaze continued to wander and notice that even though his face was hard, it was extremely attractive. His chin looked like it was chiseled from stone and his eyes were a deep brown, almost black. His hair was slightly wind swept from the motor cycle ride, but thick, the kind of hair I might want to tangle my fingers in. A small grunt from him awoke me from my thoughts.

"Well, good luck with that," he answered, starting to walk out the door.

"Umm not so fast buddy," I said, standing and closing the door with a small gust of wind. "It's Logan, right? You're taking me shopping." I smiled, walked up to him, and stood in front of him.

"You're kidding. I'm not taking you anywhere," he answered, turning to open the door.

"Excuse me mister man," I fumed, pushing him and wedging between the door and him. "Yes, you are. Might I remind you that it was YOU who came to the bar and stole me out of there without any of my things? It was YOU who made me leave behind MY motorcycle. And it is YOU who the professor told to make ME feel at home and show me around. Therefore it is YOU who is going to take me to the nearest mall and bring me to get some clothes!" With that, I gave him a big "humph," grabbed his motorcycle keys from his pocket, opened the door and marched out.

From behind, I heard him start to protest again, but stop himself. With a huge sigh and a couple of grumbles, he followed me down the hallway. He caught up with me easily and stopped so he was in front of me.

"Okay, you listen to me." He growled under his breath, backing me against the wall with every word. "I am not your slave boy. These," he said grabbing the keys, "are my keys. And the only reason I'm taking you is because you have nothing with you and the boys here will get far too excited having a girl around that doesn't have anything to sleep in." Turning and walking towards the top of the staircase, he yelled back, "Let's go!" He started to make his descent.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Man, he's got balls," I thought following him down the staircase. He had already started the motorcycle by the time I was out the door. As I settled behind him and held onto his waist, I couldn't help but smile; I still won.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sooo how does this one look?" Nixie asked, coming out of the dressing room and twirling once.

My eyes perused her, taking in how the black tank top hugged her body in all the right places, how her full breasts peeked over the lacy material. The blue jeans rose low enough to expose an inch of her flat stomach; they also clung to her in all the right places. They were tight to about the knee, where they flared out and fell to the top of her black high heels.

"I don't know if I like the lace on top." She said aloud, turning towards the mirror. She studied herself for a minute before turning back to me. "Well, what do you think?"

"They're clothes," I answered, trying not to stare at her breasts.

"Obviously," she fired back, rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. "But do you like them?"

"What does it matter if I like them? They're clothes; get them and let's leave." I said, standing and walking out of the dressing room. I swung around just in time to catch a huge pile of clothes. "What the hell?" I started before a pair of heels hit me in the head.

"There!" she called, laughing. "If you wanna leave so bad, you can bring my clothes to the register and start checking them out. I'll be out in a minute."

"I am not your personal slave!" I fumed, dumping the clothes on the floor and turning to walk out again. "You can carry them yourself."

"I guess you'll be stuck here longer," she sang, closing the dressing room door. "You're gonna have to wait for me to get dressed again, pick up the clothes, and ring them up before we get to leave, but hey, if that's what you want, fine by me. I can shop all day if I have to!"

I could hear the smile in her voice and considered shredding the clothes with my claws. The concept of shopping all day was just enough to hold me back.

Growling, I picked up the clothes and brought them to the cash register. The blonde chick behind the counter gave me a huge smile and started scanning the clothes.

"That's so sweet of you to carry your girl-friend's clothes for her," she cooed,"she's so lucky to have a man like you around."

"She. Not. My. Girlfriend." I snarled, turning away from and looking around the store blindly. I caught a glance of Nixie exiting the dressing rooms carrying the outfit she previously wore. Now she was in a leather mini shorts she bought earlier and a little green t-shirt that complimented the red in her hair. The black high heels she wore wrapped around her long lean legs and caught the attention of every guy in her perimeter.

"This too," she said, adding the jeans and black tank top to the pile of clothes in front of the cash register.

"Yes ma'am," the girl replied gleefully. You could practically see the commission adding up in her head.

"Your total comes to $867.42. Cash or credit," she smiled extending a hand.

"Cash," Nixie answered, withdrawing a huge wad of cash from her bra. They were all hundreds.

"Where the hell did you get all that?" I blurted out, watching her count the bills.

"Don't worry about it," she answered handing nine bills to the cashier. "Keep the change." She said grabbed the bags and headed for the door.

I caught up to her easily enough.

"Hey," I growled grabbing her arm, "what are you doing with all that money?"

She shrugged out of my grip and ignored my question. "Let's get going; you've been grumbling all day about how much you hate the mall. Besides, I want to get back to the mansion and see if they picked up my bike. And it's getting late and I think I have enough suppl-….."

"We're not leaving until you explain where the hell you got that much money and who the hell you are." I interrupted, blocking her and crossing my arms. She opened her mouth to object, but merely stopped and sighed.

"Fine, but not here."

"Where?"

"Back at the mansion; I don't want anyone who shouldn't be over hearing."

"Like wh-…" I started to ask when a crash echoed from the mall and glass from the skylight shattered on innocent shoppers.

"Shit!" I heard Nixie mutter before she grabbed my hand and ran towards the food court. "Let's go." She ordered pulling me behind her.

"What the hell?" I muttered, looking at the people running and screaming about whatever had fallen through the skylight. "Why are we running?" I demanded, stopping and turning around. "We should be fighting!" With a flick, I unsheathed my claws and stood to face whoever was there to challenge me.

"Oh my god, you're such a guy!" Nixie sighed dropping her bags against the JcPenny window and walking over to me. "For once in your life," she started, her eyes turning white, "you should sincerely try listening. Now, duck!" She yelled throwing herself against the ground and unleashing a wave that parted the screaming crowd. I barely had time to throw myself against the ground before the door frame of one of the stores flew by where my head been but a moment ago.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered looking up to see my attacker. It was the same guy I had seen at the bar hitting on Nixie. Before I could yell some profane language in his direction Nixie was up and running. "Wait a fucking minute." I called after her picking myself up just to be flung into a shops window by a flying bench. As I pulled myself up, pulling a piece of glass out of my forearm, my eyes came into contact with a very tall pair of leather high heel boots.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked with a sinister twinkle in her eye.

With a crunch, my heel slammed into the center of his face, sending him flying towards Aeropostales' fine display of mannequins. With a smile, I brushed off the shards of glass that clung to my shorts.

"Thank you," I laughed, coming to a stop in front of him. "Now you've saved me the trouble of having to hunt you down again." Pulling a small gun from my bra, I aimed it straight at his heart. "You've hurt your last human, Sparky." I stopped when I heard him chuckling.

"Damn," I thought, taking a step back, "I thought I knocked him out."

I quickly fired one of the darts from my gun only to have it explode from a bolt of lightning shot from his hand.

"No, Miss Nixie, I don't believe this will be that last time I hurt a human." He snickered, pulling himself out of the shattered remains of the window and mannequins. "In fact, I think I'm going to live to hurt many, many more." He raised his hand in what would have been a back-hand, but instead whipped my stomach with a bolt of lighting. With an oof, I was thrown into the cement wall behind me.

"That's what you think!" I cringed, picking myself off the floor and letting the rage build until it was seeping from my pores. "You're done." Bracing myself against the wall, I opened my palms and twirled my hands in a circle. The flames that escaped my fingertips spun into a fiery tornado. In response, he tried to create a lighting shield.

"Let's see who the better mutant is now!" I smiled as I threw the two fiery vortexes at him with all my might. His shield held up for a moment before he was caught in the inferno. I had the pleasure of seeing that stupid smirk disappear from his lips, replaced by a grimace that opened into a scream. I shivered at the sound of his agony but waited until he was on the ground before I withdrew the flames. Straightening my skirt and t-shirt, I walked to his withered body. Picking up the gun, I stopped just short of standing over him.

"Bitch," he managed to whisper through burnt lips.

"Don't worry," I said, taking aim once more at his heart, "you'll live."

With that, I fired a dart into his chest and watched his body shake. Before the medicine finished its job, I was walking away and hiding the gun in my bra. After searching the ground, I found a stray cell phone and pulled out the number I had been keeping.. As I waited for someone to pick up, I glanced around the mall, searching for casualties and Logan. He should have been right behind me.

"Is he done?" A voice cracked through the phone.

"Yeah, he's done."

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No, not quite. He's lucky," I answered, glancing over at his still-breathing body.

"Any witnesses?"

"None that are around now."

"Good, good. The money will be wired into your account. Good work. We'll call when we have something else for you."

"I figured," I said, closing the phone.

I dropped the phone and crushed it with my heel so the call could never be traced. I sensed something I didn't like. I stopped and let a small gust of wind search the mall for signs of people. Logan had to be around here somewhere. If _she_ had found him, I could only assume the worse. It didn't take long for me to find two currents fighting against each other in the food court.

"Shit," I muttered before taking off at a run, grabbing my bags along the way. Running towards the nearest exit, I hoped Logan could hold on a bit longer.

Her hand slapped my face, numbing it, and I reeled away from her touch. Grabbing a chair, I hurled it at her only to have her jump over it like a panther.

"Having troubles, Logan?" she giggled confidently, straightening up. "Lucky for you that you have those healing powers; other wise, you'd already be dead. I wonder when your pretty little friend is going to save you?" She mocked, flicking her hair and running towards me. "Hopefully she finds you in time!" She yelled throwing kicks and punches at me.

I managed to dodge all of them but was starting to sweat. This girl was starting to piss me off. I swung a punch into her stomach, inserting my claws in with it. She fell back, giving me enough time to get away. My fist tingling and blue from where I had touched her.

"Shit!" I muttered, looking at my claws and knuckles. It took a minute but the color started to return. I flexed and took a quick look around the destroyed and half-rusted food court. Her laughter attracted my attention. She was already pulling herself up.

"Silly Logan," she laughed, touching her jet black hair. "Haven't you figured out yet that I'm not that easy to kill?" Her deep blue eyes flickered. She delicately ran her fingers over the over-turned chairs and tables as she approached me; everything she touched rusted. "We can play this game all day long Logan, and the sad fact is you'll never win." I could already feel the chill radiating from her body as she came closer to me. "Eventually I will hold you long enough for my touch to kill you. There's only so much your healing factor can handle."

I held my claws in front of me, prepared to slice off her hands.

A rumble and a crash suddenly caught both our attentions. With another loud crash, Nixie exploded through the glass windows on my bike and raced through the debris towards us.

The black haired girl I was fighting tried to throw herself at me, but Nixie hurled a ball of fire at her that came within just inches of her face. Landing with a thud and rolling out of the way, she got up with a sneer. Turning towards me and smiling, she blew me a kiss before running in the opposite direction. I made a move to follow her, but instead ran into the bike.

"Who the fuck was that?" I demanded, glaring in the direction of her escape.

"Look, I'll explain later, but for now we need to get the hell out of here before the cops find us. They're already starting to collect out there."

"But what about her?" I growled through my teeth.

"We should especially avoid her for a while," she answered, taking my hand and placing it on the handle bars. "You wanna drive?"

I sighed and got onto the bike, "You have even more explaining to do when we get back."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed as she leaned against my back and rested her head on my shoulders.


End file.
